


better than sleep

by kagshina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Polyamory, basically just a lot of texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6879055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagshina/pseuds/kagshina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It just sort of happened. Hinata had been texting Kenma nonstop since the Tokyo training camp, and when Kageyama decided to comment on the fact, Hinata added them both to a group text. Late night text conversations became a normal part of their routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is just pure kagehinaken fluff and silliness?? because i need it?? ALSO HUGE SHOUTOUT TO THE LOVELY AND BEAUTIFUL OONA OVER AT SHOU (or http://gingervolley.tumblr.com/ u should follow her) SHE INSPIRED THIS FIC AND FORMATTED IT SO LOTS OF LOVE TO HER FOR BEING GREAT

They were walking from practice when Hinata's phone chimed with a text, his face immediately lighting up.

Kageyama kept his tone casual when he asked, "Is that Kenma again?" He kept his eyes on the path ahead, purposely not looking at Hinata.

"Yeah!" Hinata chirped excitedly, typing away at his phone.

A few moments passed before Kageyama spoke up again. "What do you guys even have to talk about?"

When Hinata didn't answer right away, Kageyama turned to look at him, only to be met with big, bright eyes, and a smile that was even bigger and even brighter. Kageyama raised his eyebrows, letting out an annoyed, "What?" followed by a huff. He didn't have time to play guessing games.

"You're jealous," Hinata finally replied.

"I'm not jealous, dumbass," but the words lacked conviction.

"You are! And it's cute. You should get jealous more often."

Kageyama rolled his eyes and opted to ignore him. Hinata's attention was back on his phone, so Kageyama figured the conversation had been dropped, but soon after he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and Hinata was grinning up at him.

"There, now you don't have to be jealous!" 

Kageyama gave the other boy a confused look before pulling out his phone to read the message.

> _To: Kageyama, Kenma_  
>  _From: Hinata_  
>  now kageyama doesn't have to feel left out!!

Kageyama stuffed his phone back into his pocket, letting out a sigh. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know," Hinata smiled in a way that made Kageyama's heart flutter. "I wanted to."

 

Kageyama had almost forgotten about the group message until he got a text later that night from an unknown number.

> _To: Kageyama, Hinata_  
>  _From: Unknown Number_  
>  why was kageyama feeling left out?

He saved the number in his phone without replying, but before he could put his phone down again, another message popped up on his screen.

> _To: Kageyama, Kenma_  
>  _From: Hinata_  
>  because we're always texting
> 
> _To: Kageyama, Kenma_  
>  _From: Hinata_  
>  he was jealous
> 
> _To: Kageyama, Kenma_  
>  _From: Hinata_  
>  isn't that adorable???

Kageyama sighed to himself, shaking his head. He wasn't jealous, and he wasn't about to let Hinata convince Kenma that he was.

> _To: Hinata, Kenma_  
>  _From: Kageyama_  
>  I wasn't jealous dumbass
> 
> _To: Kageyama, Kenma_  
>  _From: Hinata_  
>  were too!!!! and it was totally cute
> 
> _To: Kageyama, Hinata_  
>  _From: Kenm_ a  
>  i doubt he's jealous shouyou
> 
> _To: Kageyama, Kenma_  
>  _From: Hinata_  
>  noooo!!! don't take his side!!!!
> 
> _To: Hinata, Kenma_  
>  _From: Kageyama_  
>  Thank you Kenma, at least someone has my back
> 
> _To: Kageyama, Kenma_  
>  _From: Hinata_  
>  i feel betrayed
> 
> _To: Kageyama, Kenma_  
>  _From: Hinata_  
>  i hate you both
> 
> _To: Kageyama, Kenma_  
>  _From: Hinata_  
>  you're gonna team up and forget about me

Kageyama couldn't help the grin that filled his face. Maybe he did feel a lot better now that he was included, but that didn't mean he was jealous to begin with.

> _To: Kageyama, Hinata_  
>  _From: Kenma_  
>  no one could forget about you shouyou
> 
> _To: Kageyama, Kenma_  
>  _From: Hinata_  
>  AWWWW KENMA
> 
> _To: Kageyama, Kenma_  
>  _From: Hinata_  
>  i knew you loved me
> 
> _To: Kageyama, Kenma_  
>  _From: Hinata_  
>  take notes, kageyama
> 
> _To: Kageyama, Kenma_  
>  _From: Hinata_  
>  kenma knows the way to a man's heart

Kageyama rolled his eyes.

> To: Hinata, Kenma  
>  From: Kageyama  
>  Guess it's a good thing I'm not after your heart
> 
> _To: Kageyama, Kenma_  
>  _From: Hinata_  
>  why must you hurt me like that??
> 
> _To: Kageyama, Hinata_  
>  _From: Kenma_  
>  you guys make it really hard to pay attention to my game
> 
> _To: Kageyama, Kenma_  
>  _From: Hinata_  
>  then stop plaaaaaaying!!
> 
> _To: Kageyama, Kenma_  
>  _From: Hinata_  
>  pay attention to uuuuuussssss!!
> 
> _To: Kageyama, Hinata_  
>  _From: Kenma_  
>  ugh
> 
> _To: Kageyama, Hinata_  
>  _From: Kenma_  
>  give me ten minutes
> 
> _To: Kageyama, Kenma_  
>  _From: Hinata_  
>  WILL YOU GIVE US YOUR FULL ATTENTION IN TEN MINUTES?????????
> 
> _To: Kageyama, Hinata_  
>  _From: Kenma_  
>  if you stop spam texting me yes

For the next ten minutes, Kageyama didn't receive a text from either of them, and even though he knew why, it was a little bit upsetting. Part of him thought this would be the end of the conversation, and for some reason, he didn't like that thought. He wanted to keep this up, whatever _this_ was. When fifteen minutes passed and he still hadn't received a message, he decided he might as well just go to bed, but his phone buzzed the exact moment he set it down on his desk. He felt his mood brighten, and he hated that the cause was nothing more than a stupid text message. 

> _To: Kageyama, Hinata_  
>  _From: Kenma_  
>  okay i'm done
> 
> _To: Kageyama, Hinata_  
>  _From: Kenma_  
>  you have my full attention now 
> 
> _To: Kageyama, Kenma_  
>  _From: Hinata_  
>  YAAAAAAAAAY
> 
> _To: Kageyama, Kenma_  
>  _From: Hinata_  
>  WHAT DO YOU WANNA DO 
> 
> _To: Hinata, Kenma_  
>  _From: Kageyama_  
>  You're the one that created this group chat, you figure it out
> 
> _To: Kageyama, Kenma_  
>  _From: Hinata_  
>  i can't do EVERYTHING
> 
> _To: Kageyama, Hinata_  
>  _From: Kenma_  
>  i didn't realize can't was a word in your vocabulary
> 
> _To: Kageyama, Kenma_  
>  _From: Hinata_  
>  let me correct myself: i totally COULD figure something out, but i don't want to

They never did find something to do, but it didn't matter, because they managed to keep the conversation going regardless. It wasn't until his sixth yawn that Kageyama finally glanced at the time, his eyes growing wide when he noticed it was 3:00 in the morning. He'd spent the last five hours texting Hinata and Kenma, despite the fact that Kageyama rarely ever texted anyone. Unless he was making plans with someone, he'd never really seen the purpose, but now he understood a little better how people could spend so much time on their phone. 

> _To: Hinata, Kenma_  
>  _From: Kageyama_  
>  We should probably go to bed
> 
> _To: Kageyama, Kenma_  
>  _From: Hinata_  
>  WHAT??? NO!!!!!!! I'M NOT TIRED
> 
> _To: Hinata, Kenma_  
>  _From: Kageyama_  
>  We have practice in the morning! 

Kageyama definitely didn't want the conversation to end, but he also knew that he wasn't going to make it much longer, and the idea of them continuing the chat without him didn't sit well in his stomach. Maybe this way, they'd all go to bed. 

> _To: Kageyama, Hinata_  
>  _From: Kenma_  
>  kageyama is right
> 
> _To: Kageyama, Kenma_  
>  _From: Hinata_  
>  :(((((((((
> 
> _To: Kageyama, Hinata_  
>  _From: Kenma_  
>  we can talk tomorrow

Kageyama didn't want to get his hopes up, but he couldn't help smiling. 

> _To: Hinata, Kenma_  
>  _From: Kageyama_  
>  Go to sleep dumbass
> 
> _To: Kageyama, Kenma_  
>  _From: Hinata_  
>  fine :((((((

It took them over five minutes to say goodbye, but Kageyama wasn't complaining. When the last goodnight message was sent, he rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. He fell asleep happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to continue this but i'm not entirely sure where to go with it?? it's kinda plotless buT i'm weak for kagehinaken cuteness


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hinata likes riling up kageyama :'))

When Kageyama entered class the next morning, Hinata instantly lit up, a grin too big for such a small body taking over his features. "So, do you still feel left out?"

Kageyama glared, "I never felt left out in the first place," but even as he said the words, he hoped they wouldn't give Hinata a reason to ignore the group chat.

"I totally believe you," Hinata replied, his tone indicating that he definitely didn't believe Kageyama, but he'd let it slide for now.

Kaygeyama slipped into his seat, opting to let the conversation drop, and for once, Hinata went along with it, turning in his seat so that he was staring at the front of the class rather than Kageyama.

He rested his chin on his hands, letting out a sigh as the teacher began the lesson. He attempted not to dose off, but the lack of sleep from last night was getting to him and it wasn't like he understood what was being taught anyway.

When he forced his eyes open to check the time, he noticed that he'd missed five, now apparently six, text messages.

Hinata and Kenma. His heart fluttered, and no, no, it definitely did not flutter because that would have been absolutely lame.

> _To: Kageyama, Kenma  
>  From: Hinata_  
>  kageyama likes to take naps in class

Attached was a photo of Kageyama with his eyes closed and his hands pressed into his chin.

> _To: Kageyama, Hinata_  
>  From: Kenma  
>  and apparently shouyou likes to take pictures of kageyama in class
> 
> _To: Kageyama, Kenma_  
>  From: Hinata  
>  JUST LOOK AT HIM
> 
> _To: Kageyama, Kenma_  
>  From: Hinata  
>  HOW COULD I RESIST
> 
> _To: Kageyama, Hinata  
>  From: Kenma_  
>  i suppose he does look quite cute

Kageyama's eyes widened. Had Kenma just called him cute? He read the message over again, and then a third time, and yes, Kenma had called him cute.

> _To: Kageyama, Kenma  
>  From: Hinata_  
>  he's cute when he's not yelling at me

Once again, Kageyama found himself needing to re read the message in front of his eyes. And holy hell, would that stupid fluttering in his chest stop already? He was not a twelve year old schoolgirl. He didn't care if two boys thought he was cute. He definitely didn't care if Hinata thought he was cute. Definitely.

> _To: Hinata, Kenma_  
>  From: Kageyama  
>  I'm going to kill you
> 
> _To: Hinata, Kenma  
>  From: Kageyama_  
>  Actually, I'm going to kill both of you

As he pressed send, his name left the teacher's lips, "Kageyama, is there a reason you're texting in class?" Kageyama got bright red and shook his head, putting his phone down. Of course he'd be caught by the teacher and not Hinata. To make matters worse, his phone lit up only seconds later. 

> _To: Kageyama, Kenma_  
>  From: Hinata  
>  KAGEYAMA JUST GOT CAUGHT TEXTING IN CLASS
> 
> _To: Kageyama, Kenma  
>  From: Hinata_  
>  HE'S SO RED I CANT TELL IF HE'S MAD OR EMBARRASSED

And then, like the little shit he was, Hinata turned around and snapped a photo of Kageyama before he had time to react. He was going to kill that boy, especially when the next text contained the picture he'd just taken.  

> _To: Kageyama, Kenma_  
>  From: Hinata  
>  LOOK AT HIM
> 
> _To: Kageyama, Hinata  
>  From: Kenma_  
>  i'd be careful after class if i were you shouyou

At least someone had some common sense. Kageyama was ready to hit him right then and there. It was a wonder he managed to keep himself seated.

Somehow, Hinata had the audacity to be more of an annoying dumbass. 

> _To: Kageyama, Kenma  
>  From: Hinata_  
>  how could a cute face like this ever do me any harm??? 

Attached was the same red faced photo, only now Hinata had zoomed in on Kageyama's face.

> _To: Kageyama, Hinata  
>  From: Kenma_  
>  if kageyama kills you you'll have no one to blame but yourself

And then, as if by some miracle, the bell rang and Kageyama was moving so fast Hinata had no time to fight back when Kageyama grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him out of the classroom, ignoring his verbal protests.

Kageyama threw Hinata against the nearest wall, with a notable lack of force. Despite what he wanted Hinata to believe, he actually didn't want to hurt him. If he was being completely honest, he wasn't even that mad. He was annoyed, but when it came to Hinata he was always annoyed.

Hinata was silent, his eyes heavy on Kageyama, waiting.

Finally, with an eye roll and a sigh, Kageyama said, "I'm gonna kill you." At that, Hinata broke into a grin.

 

Kageyama was walking home from practice when his phone vibrated in his hand.

> _To: Kageyama, Hinata  
>  From: Kenma_  
>  is hinata still alive?

Kageyama let out a soft laugh, typing out a reply.

> _To: Hinata, Kenma  
>  From: Kageyama_  
>  It's just us now 

When Kenma's next text was a picture message, Kageyama's first thought was that Hinata had been taking pictures of him throughout the day and sending them to Kenma and now Kenma was going to join in on this embarrass Kageyama trend, but instead it was a picture of Kenma making a sad face. Another message came in seconds later.

> _To: Kageyama, Hinata  
>  From: Kenma_  
>  he'll be missed

Before he could respond, Kageyama had to take a moment to appreciate how cute Kenma really was. Of course he'd noticed it before in a completely unbiased, observational way, but now that Kageyama had actually talked to Kenma, or at least through text, he couldn't help but find him more attractive. He was trying to think of an appropriate response when Hinata's name popped up on his phone.

> _To: Kageyama, Kenma  
>  From: Hinata_  
>  I HAVE RETURNED FROM THE DEAD TO ADMIRE THE BEAUTY OF KENMA KOZUME 

Kageyama would never understand how someone could be that blunt. He'd probably melt before he could admit to someone that he thought they were beautiful, but Hinata did it as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

> _To: Kageyama, Hinata_  
>  From: Kenma  
>  i brought shouyou back to life? i feel so accomplished
> 
> _To: Kageyama, Hinata  
>  From: Kenma_  
>  sorry to put all your hard work to waste, tobio 

Tobio. The use of his first name should not have been such a surprise to him, but there he was, staring at the word like it didn't belong to him.

> _To: Kageyama, Kenma  
>  From: Hinata_  
>  don't worry, kageyama may act like he wants me dead but really he loves having me around  <3

There went his heart again, fluttering without his permission.

> _To: Hinata, Kenma_  
>  From: Kageyama  
>  don't make me kill you a second time
> 
> _To: Kageyama, Kenma  
>  From: Hinata_  
>  you can't escape the truth forever

Kageyama ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head to himself. How was he ever going to survive these two?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these stupid kids make me so happy


	3. Chapter 3

It was 12:06 in the morning and Kageyama had been texting non-stop for the last two hours. It'd been a week since Hinata had created the group text and already it felt like a routine. It was nice, to know that they were always just a text away. He'd grown a lot closer to Kenma in the last week, understanding now why Hinata had liked him so much. 

In the back of his mind, there was this little voice telling him not to get used to this, warning him that eventually it would come to an end. He wanted it to be wrong, but he knew it wasn't realistic to think this would go on forever. Eventually, Hinata and Kenma would get bored of him. Maybe they'd go back to texting each other and leave him out of it. Maybe the group text would just die, unexpectedly. One day they'd be there, replying instantly, and then they'd decide they no longer had time for it.  

> _To: Kageyama, Kenma_  
>  _From:_ _Hinata_  
>  KAGEYAMA I JUST GOT A GREAT IDEA
> 
> _To: Hinata, Kenma_  
>  _From:_ _Kageyama_  
>  What is it??
> 
> _To: Kageyama, Kenma_  
>  _From:_ _Hinata_  
>  COME OVER THIS WEEKEND AND WE CAN SKYPE KENMA TOGETHER 
> 
> _To: Hinata, Kenma_  
>  _From:_ _Kageyama_  
>  We don't have to be together to skype Kenma
> 
> _To: Kageyama, Kenma_  
>  _From:_ _Hinata_  
>  I DON'T CARE
> 
> _To: Kageyama, Kenma_  
>  _From:_ _Hinata_  
>  IT'S MORE EXCITING IF YOU COME OVER
> 
> _To: Kageyama, Kenma_  
>  _From:_ _Hinata_  
>  KENMA CAN WE SKYPE YOU THIS WEEKEND

Kageyama sighed to himself. He hadn't even agreed to come over and Hinata was already acting like he had. But there was no reason for him not to, and he had to admit that he would have liked to skype with Kenma.  

> _To: Kageyama, Hinata_  
>  _From:_ _Kenma_  
>  yeah that's fine
> 
> _To: Kageyama, Kenma_  
>  _From:_ _Hinata_  
>  YAAAAAAAY
> 
> _To: Kageyama, Kenma_  
>  _From:_ _Hinata_  
>  KAGS CAN YOU COME OVER AFTER SCHOOL ON FRIDAY AND STAY THE NIGHT

_Kags_. The nickname should have flown right by him, but he found himself staring down at it, his heartbeat slightly picking up pace. Jesus Christ was he pathetic. 

> _To: Hinata, Kenma_  
>  _From:_ _Kageyama_  
>  I'll have to ask tomorrow but it should be fine
> 
> _To: Hinata, Kenma_  
>  _From:_ _Kageyama_  
>  But KAGS? Seriously? 
> 
> _To: Kageyama, Kenma_  
>  _From:_ _Hinata_  
>  it's shorter :))) 
> 
> _To: Kageyama, Hinata_  
>  _From:_ _Kenma_  
>  i think it's cute
> 
> _To: Kageyama, Hinata_  
>  _From:_ _Kenma_  
>  but i still like tobio best

Kageyama yawned, breaking the stupidly big smile on his face. Maybe this would come to an end eventually, but for now he needed to appreciate it. This wouldn't be the first time he went to Hinata's house, but it would be the first time he stayed the night, and he was a little bit nervous. Kageyama wasn't the type to stay the night anyway. He preferred the comfort of his own home. Usually, volleyball was the only exception. 

> _To: Kageyama, Kenma_  
>  _From:_ _Hinata_  
>  i have another idea
> 
> _To: Kageyama, Kenma_  
>  _From:_ _Hinata_  
>  for right now
> 
> _To: Kageyama, Hinata_  
>  _From:_ _Kenma_  
>  you're full of ideas tonight
> 
> _To: Kageyama, Kenma_  
>  _From:_ _Hinata_  
>  group call! 

Kageyama paused. His immediate instinct was to say yes, but he was horrible at talking on the phone. Texting was easier, to some degree, but then again, he never had been a fan of texting before Hinata and Kenma. 

> _To: Hinata, Kenma_  
>  _From:_ _Kageyama_  
>  I guess
> 
> _To: Kageyama, Hinata_  
>  _From:_ _Kenma_  
>  sure
> 
> _To: Kageyama, Kenma_  
>  _From:_ _Hinata_  
>  you two are the least unenthusiastic people ever

Less than a minute later, his phone was ringing. He took a deep breath before answering it with a quiet, "Hey." 

"Kageyama!!!" shouted Hinata from the other end of the phone. 

"Aren't your parents asleep, dumbass? Be quiet!" 

Kenma spoke up then, "I don't think Shouyou knows how to be quiet, Tobio." 

Kageyama let out an audible sigh, hoping they could heart it. "If you wake up your parents and they get mad at you, they won't let me stay the night on Friday and then your little plan is ruined." 

"You're right!" Hinata's voice was still too loud for this time of night, "Oops, I mean," now quieter, "you're right." 

"There we go," Kageyama replied, "maybe now my ears will actually survive this conversation." 

To Kageyama's relief, the conversation flowed easily. He didn't find himself searching for words at every silence, usually because it didn't take Hinata long to break it. Twenty minutes into the conversation, they heard some questionable noises coming from Kenma's side of the conversation, and when they asked what was going on, they discovered that he was playing a computer game while talking to them. Kageyama got to see a brand new side of Kenma, the boy going on a rant about something in the game Kageyama didn't understand. He found himself smiling the entire time, filled with amusement. 

And then, when both Hinata and Kageyama told Kenma to calm down, his response was a definitely not calm, " _I am calm_." 

They laughed, and eventually Kenma gave up on the game. They talked about a lot of different things, school, volleyball, family. Kageyama found himself opening up more than he was used to. 

"It's 4:07, did you know that?" asked Hinata, causing Kageyama to pull his phone from his ear to check the time. Holy shit. 

"I have to go to bed!" Kageyama said immediately, even though he wasn't tired, even though it was difficult for him to fall asleep anyhow. He should at least try, otherwise practice would be hell. 

"Kageyama, don't leave us," Hinata begged through the phone. 

"Shouyou," Kenma spoke softly, "you should sleep, too." 

"But I like talking to you guys," was Hinata's sad response. 

"And you'll have plenty more chances. Just go to bed."

"Ughhhhhggghh," Hinata mumbled, followed by, "Fine, fine. I'll go to bed. Only because you told me to."

"Goodnight," Kageyama said, suddenly wishing that he hadn't insisted on going to bed. Even if Kenma said they'd have plenty more chances to talk, he could never be certain. He could never take this for granted.

"Goodnight, Shouyou, Tobio. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Kageyama nodded, despite neither of them being able to see it, "Yeah, tomorrow." 

"We're going to skype all night on Friday," Hinata informed them. 

Kageyama didn't have a problem with that. 

"Okay, goodnight," Kageyama repeated, and then the conversation came to an end, and Kageyama was left with a weird feeling in his stomach. It would have been a good feeling, if it wasn't riddled with doubts. 

When he finally fell asleep, almost half an hour later, he dreamt of Hinata and Kenma. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kind of really enjoy exploring this lonely side of kageyama that's not used to having people to talk to everyday?? I HOPE I'M DOING AN OKAY JOB AHH


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was heavy on the kagehina but i promise next chapter will be all kagehinaken!!
> 
> ALSO: kags struggling with the fear of being left behind?? end me

It was Friday afternoon and Kageyama wanted to punch the stupid nerves forming in his stomach. He should not have been nervous about staying the night at Hinata's, he spent every god damn day with the idiot, but this felt different. This _was_ different. This was Kageyama, actively choosing to spend his time with Hinata.

He was shoving his volleyball clothes in his bag when Hinata's hands pressed against his shoulders, applying pressure when he jumped up, "Ready for tonight?"

Kageyama turned around, Hinata's hands falling from his shoulders as he did, "Yeah," was his simple reply. It's not like he had anything to get ready for, anyway. They'd walk back to Hinata's house, and then do whatever Hinata did when he went home, and then they'd skype Kenma and that would be that.

"Got everything? I'm ready to go if you are," Hinata informed. Kageyama wanted to say no, that he didn't have everything, but he did and there was no point in lying. There was no point in staying around any longer. There was no reason to delay whatever he was about to get himself into.

Kageyama picked up his duffle bag, shrugging it onto his shoulder. "Let's go," he said, walking ahead of Hinata and out the locker room. He ignored the stares from his teammates, and as he stepped outside, he heard Hinata starting up a conversation with Nishinoya, clearly not following him out the door. He shook his head, leaning against the building as he waited for the idiot he'd decided to stay the night with. 

It didn't take long for Hinata to finish up his conversation, but Kageyama was still annoyed that he'd started one in the beginning. When the door opened and he saw the mess of orange hair, he held his foot out, Hinata tripping over it. He snorted.

"What the hell, Kageyama!" Hinata shouted, hurrying to his feet.

"Don't take so long next time, dumbass."

"I didn't even take five minutes!"

Kageyama shrugged, walking forward, "Well, don't waste anymore of my time."

He could feel Hinata's eyes on him, watching him. Finally, after what was only a few seconds but felt like much longer, Hinata was rushing after him.

"Remind me why I'm letting you stay the night?" Hinata asked once he was back at Kageyama's side.

"I have no idea. This was your idea after all."

Hinata huffed in response, folding his arms over his chest. They walked in silence, which Kageyama would have been grateful for, except for the fact that it allowed his mind to wander. What if something about tonight made Hinata or Kenma realize they didn't want to be in a group chat anymore? It was a stupid thought, but Kageyama had little control over the worries that entered his mind.

Despite his usual attitude toward Hinata, he appreciated him. Not just as a player, but as a friend, because that's what they were. _Friends_. And even Kenma was becoming his friend, Kenma who he'd never had a real conversation with in his life. Kenma, who he found himself thinking more and more about. Kenma, who would always make Hinata's smile grow when he got a text from him.

Kageyama wasn't jealous, he wasn't. He had no reason to be. But there was a small part of him that expected Hinata and Kenma to choose each other before they chose him. It made sense for Kenma to choose Hinata, they were closer, but what about Hinata? Kageyama wanted to believe that the boy would choose him, he needed Kageyama after all, but what if he didn't? What if he realized that he didn't need Kageyama?

He glanced at Hinata, his internal sigh coming to a stop when he noticed the other boy wasn't pouting anymore. He was the exact opposite, actually, getting more excited by the minute.

And then Hinata looked back at him, and a worried look filled the boy's face. "What?"

Kageyama shook his head, "Nothing. You just seem excited."

Hinata brightened, "I am!" and then he added, "We're almost at my house."

Less than a minute later, the smaller boy spoke up again, "My room's kind of a mess, by the way."

Kageyama really wasn't surprised to hear this information, and he told Hinata as much, "I'd be more shocked if it was clean."

"Hey!" Hinata protested, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're a messy person," Kageyama stated, and Hinata couldn't argue.

They walked in silence a few more minutes before Hinata stopped, "This is it," he announced, walking towards the door. Kageyama followed, not exactly ready to enter this part of Hinata's world but knowing he had no choice now.

Kageyama barely had time to scan the room before a smaller version of Hinata was running towards them, smile lighting up her entire face. "You're home!" She shouted happily before jumping into Hinata's arms.

He wrapped her into a hug, poking her nose lightly before saying, "And I brought a friend," he gestured toward Kageyama, "Natsu, this is Kageyama. Kageyama, Natsu."

Natsu stared the other boy down, and Kageyama couldn't help but feel flustered. He wasn't good with kids, and if this little girl decided she didn't like Kageyama, maybe he'd never be allowed over again.

Ending the intense staring contest they'd been engaged in, Natsu looked to Hinata, "Can I play with Kageyama?" He let out a sigh of relief and Hinata laughed, shaking his head.

"Not tonight, we have things to do. Maybe tomorrow morning before he goes home."

Natsu seemed happy with this answer, leaving the pair of them behind and scampering off to the couch.

Hinata's full attention was back on Kageyama, face breaking into a grin, "I didn't know kids scared you."

Kageyama's eyes widened, "What? They don't!" He snapped defensively.

"You should have seen the look in your eye," Hinata was shaking his head, laughing.

"Shut up, dumbass," Kageyama hit him, but it only made Hinata laugh harder. "I hate you."

"Sure you do," Hinata started walking and Kageyama followed, feeling better than he had on the walk to the house. 

Hinata's room was cleaner than Kageyama had imagined, but it was still a mess. As his eyes scanned the room, Hinata informed him, "I picked it up a little this morning."

Kageyama shook his head, using his foot to push some of Hinata's clothes out of the way so he could sit on the boy's bed, setting his bag next to him. His phone vibrated in his pocket, and after reading the text to himself, he showed it to Hinata. 

> _To: Kageyama, Hinata  
>  __From: Kenma  
>  _ what time are we skyping?

Kageyama's eyes were on Hinata, waiting for an answer.

"We should eat dinner first, and then I have to put Natsu to bed, my mom's working late and I told her I'd do it. So an hour?" Kageyama nodded in response.

> _To: Hinata, Kenma_  
>  _From: Kageyama_    
>  Is an hour okay?
> 
> _To: Kageyama, Hinata  
>  From: Kenma _  
>  yeah

"Kenma said that's fine," Kageyama told Hinata, shoving his phone back into his pocket.

Hinata smiled, and it was that stupid smile that Kageyama could never tear his eyes away from. "Awesome!" And then he was leaning forward to grab hold of Kageyama, pulling him off the bed and out the door.

When they reached the kitchen, Hinata dropped Kageyama's wrist, and pushed him into one of the chairs.

"I'm going to make you dinner," Hinata announced, smile wide and orange hair bouncing as he moved around the kitchen.

Kageyama felt the flutters in his stomach, and they were happening too frequently for him to ignore what they meant. He rested his head on his hands, accepting that he was absolutely and completely screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this chapter took me so long school kept getting in my way and i've been lacking motivation ughugh BUT HERE IT IS!!! 
> 
> COMMENTS MAKE ME CRY
> 
> LET ME KNOW IF THERE'S ANYTHING YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE IN THIS????
> 
> THANKS FOR READING IT MEANS SO MUCH TO MY KAHEHINAKEN HEART


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really really really love kagehinaken

Kageyama was sitting on Hinata's bed, computer in his lap. He'd tossed the thing onto Kageyama's lap (apparently not caring how expensive it was), telling him to entertain himself until Hinata came back. The truth was, he'd been paying more attention to the laughter coming from the other room than he had the computer.  
  
From what he'd heard, Natsu had asked for a bedtime story, and though he hadn't been able to catch most of the story, he could catch the laughter. It was contagious, leaving him smiling alone in Hinata's room feeling a little bit hopeless.  
  
He had a crush on Hinata Shouyou. Just admitting it to himself sounded ridiculous. Hinata was a complete idiot, an oblivious fool who never knew when to quit. But he was also determined, and committed, and he wasn't afraid to call Kageyama out. Without Hinata, he wouldn't be where he was right now. He would have been the same kid he was in middle school, and he would have been lonely.  
  
He sighed, attempting to move his attention to the computer in front of him. He opened skype, but that was as far as he got since he didn't know Hinata's login information, and he didn't have his own account.  
  
If Hinata hadn't added him to that stupid group chat, Kageyama might have managed to ignore his crush for a while longer. He wouldn't be staying up until 3am in the morning texting, which would have made life a whole lot easier. But still, he was eternally grateful for how things turned out, and he didn't care if he woke up tired or if he fell asleep in class. He was happy. He had friends, and that was enough.  
  
But that didn't stop him from wanting more. That didn't stop his stomach from tying annoying little knots.  
  
_God damn Hinata_ , he thought at the same moment Hinata threw himself onto the bed, his chest landing on Kageyama's legs. "Be careful, dumbass!" was Kageyama's immediate response.  
  
"Did I scare Kageyama?" Hinata asked, smile annoyingly wide.  
  
"No," Kageyama lied, pushing Hinata off of him.  
  
The other boy jumped off the bed, full of energy, and then he was taking off his shirt and Kageyama was struggling to look away.  
  
He saw Hinata half naked almost everyday in the locker room, but this felt different. This felt more intimate. He kept his eyes on his hands, but only for a moment, Hinata's voice bringing his eyes back to the boy.  
  
"Did you bring clothes to sleep in, Kageyama? If you didn't, you can borrow mine."  
  
"I doubt I'd even fit in yours," Kageyama said, attempting to keep his eyes on Hinata's face and not his bare chest. "But yes, I brought my own."  
  
Kageyama removed himself from the bed, searching his bag for his own pajama pants. He was already wearing a black t-shirt and didn't see a need to change that. He hurried out of his jeans, exchanging them for his plaid pajama bottoms. When he turned around, bag in hand, Hinata was done changing. He dropped the bag to the floor before getting back on the bed.  
  
"Hurry up and get over here so you can login to your skype," Kageyama demanded as he threw the covers over himself.  
  
"That desperate to have me next to you?" Hinata joked, jumping onto the bed and under the covers with Kageyama.  
  
They were leaning against the wall, Hinata's computer now sitting in his lap. Kageyama kept his eyes on the screen as Hinata logged on.  
  
"Text Kenma and tell him I'm pressing call in like, 30 seconds."  
  
"I don't think that little of a warning is going to make a difference."  
  
" _Kageyama_."  
  
"Okay, okay."  
  
He typed out the message, and about thirty seconds after he pressed send Hinata was calling Kenma on skype.

When Kenma's face popped up, he was staring at his phone. He laughed, and it was a really nice sound. A sound that Kageyama could get used to. A sound he wanted to get used to. "Thanks for the text, Tobio." 

 _Tobio_. 

The word, from Kenma's mouth, made his stomach feel the same way it did when Hinata smiled. He hoped he wasn't blushing. 

"Kenma!" Hinata shouted next to him, and Kageyama didn't resist the urge to elbow him in the side. 

"Be quiet, idiot, your sister is sleeping." 

Hinata's eyes widened as if he'd forgotten, and in the same loud voice, "Oh yeah!" He put a hand over his mouth and when he removed it, tried again, quieter, "Oh yeah, oops." 

Kageyama rolled his eyes, letting out a sigh. 

Kenma was laughing again, and Kageyama didn't want it to stop. 

"You're lucky, Kenma, you don't have to deal with this moron everyday." 

Hinata pushed him, nearly knocking him into the wall, "Don't be so mean, Kageyama!"

"I don't think I'd mind dealing with Hinata everyday." 

Kageyama's heart stopped. He felt like an asshole. He was only kidding, but what if Kenma didn't know that? Surely, Kenma understood the nature of their relationship? He was smiling, so maybe that meant he knew it was just a joke. He didn't want Kenma thinking that Kageyama hated having Hinata around. He definitely didn't. Sure, sometimes he wanted to punch the guy in the face, but generally speaking, he liked his presence. 

"I wouldn't mind dealing with you everyday, either." 

Kageyama's heart stopped once again, and then it started beating faster. He didn't know what to say. How was anyone supposed to respond to something like that? 

Luckily, Hinata saved him, "Kenma, you're so much nicer to me. I think I'm going to have to trade you with Kageyama. You'll set to me here at Karasuno and Kageyama can take your place there." 

It was just a joke, but it hurt like it wasn't. After all, it was Kageyama's biggest fear. That Hinata would realize Kageyama wasn't needed. That Hinata would leave him behind. He may have talked big game, he may have told Hinata that he _needed_ Kageyama, but despite the front he showed, he was scared Hinata would realize it was Kageyama who needed Hinata. They were supposed to grow together, as teammates, but that could change one day, and he never wanted that day to come. 

"I don't think Kageyama would like that very much, just look at his face."

Kageyama broke out of his thoughts at that, "What? What's wrong with my face?" He scowled. 

"Oh my god, did you _actually_ get upset about the idea of Kenma taking your place? Does this mean you have feelings? Does this mean you like setting to me?" Hinata was bouncing with excitement. 

"Shut up, dumbass, I'm not upset," he paused before adding, "And of course I like setting to you. Don't ask stupid questions." 

"You're both lucky," came Kenma's voice from the computer, and all of their attention was on him. "You get to see each other everyday. You get to have sleepovers. I'm just on the other end of the computer, all these miles away." 

Kageyama was not prepared for that. He was not prepared for the honesty or the way it left his stomach uneasy. He wished Kenma was with them. He wished they weren't miles and miles apart. He wished it could be all three of them having this sleepover. He wished they had more than a group chat. 

Hinata voiced his thoughts, "It sucks for us, too, you know? Not being able to see you. Texting is fun and all, but it'd be more fun if we got to see you." 

Kageyama wanted to add on, but Kenma was already responding, "At least you have each other."

Before Kageyama could stop the words, they were spilling from his lips, "But it's not the same." 

Both Hinata and Kenma looked like they hadn't been expecting that from Kageyama, but slowly Hinata began to nod.

"He's right, Kenma, it's not the same without you."

Kenma smiled, and it was a beautiful smile. 

They talked about a lot after that, and the entire time Kageyama couldn't stop thinking about how happy this made him, this friendship he had with Hinata and Kenma. He wanted to let go of his worries, his insecurities, his anxieties. He wanted to let himself be completely happy, but he wasn't sure how. 

He was scared, but he was pushing through. Because Hinata and Kenma, well, they were worth it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this might be the halfway point?? i have an idea for the end of this fic in mind im just!! not entirely sure how long it'll take to get there. 
> 
> the angst and fluff shall continue, thank you sm to everyone who's been reading this/commenting!! it means the world to me
> 
> i love all my fellow kagehinaken shippers


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is so. sigh. it's kind of a filler? but important? it's also short. i'm sorry.

“He looks comfortable,” Kenma said, his lips lifted in an adoring smile. 

Kageyama thought his smile probably mirrored Kenma’s, the same adoration taking over his features. 

Hinata had fallen asleep six hours into their skype call. He’d insisted he was just resting his head on Kageyama’s leg, that he definitely wasn’t going to fall asleep, but ten minutes later there were quiet snores leaving his half open mouth. 

Kageyama had never talked to Kenma without Hinata, and it felt weird. What was he supposed to say? What was he supposed to do? Would Hinata feel left out?

“Should we—” Kageyama started at the same time as Kenma started a different sentence. 

“Hey, Tobio—”

They both went silent, waiting for the other to finish, but when neither did, Kenma offered, “You can go first.” 

He let out a breath, nervous and unsure of himself, “I was just going to say, should we keep doing this without Hinata?” And then, after a moment’s thought, “It’s just, I don’t know. We’ve never really...talked without him, you know? It’s kind of weird.” He shook his head, wanting to take his last words away, “Not weird in a bad way, just different, I guess.” He was stumbling over his words, trying and failing to express his thoughts. 

Kageyama saw something, disappointment maybe, flash across the blonde’s face. Was he disappointed? Had he wanted to continue talking to Kageyama? Kageyama felt his heart beating faster, anxiety building in his chest. 

It was easier with Hinata. Hinata, who he could just hit and call a dumbass. His friendship with Kenma was new and growing and confusing and it stressed him out. 

After what seemed like too much silence, Kenma finally spoke, “Um, yeah. We can stop talking if you want,” he paused, as if he was considering his next words. “I was…” he trailed off, restarting the sentence, “I wanted to ask you a question,” and this time the words held more confidence.

Kageyama nodded, trying to hide his nerves. What question? What could Kenma possibly want to ask him? He was trying to think of a response, something to follow his nod, but nothing was coming. 

Luckily, Kenma didn’t need anything more to continue, "Do you like Hinata?"

But when he said it, it sounded less like a question and more like a statement. Kageyama's stomach twisted, his cheeks turning bright pink. 

"Um," he searched for a response, but nothing came. His 'um' hung awkwardly in the air, Kageyama trying to find his words but continuously failing. Anything he said Kenma would see right through. 

"Yeah, that's what I thought." 

Before Kageyama could stop himself, the words were rushing out, "Please don't tell Hinata."

"It's not my place to tell him," Kenma responded, and Kageyama let out a relieved breath. "But Tobio, maybe you should." The nerves floated back into his stomach, never having left completely in the first place. "Even if he doesn't feel the same, do you really think it's going to change anything? It's Hinata. He wouldn't let something like that ruin your friendship. And if you tell him, and he feels the same.." Kenma trailed off, and Kageyama's eyes widened in realization.

"You like him too."

Kenma blinked, "What?"

"You like Hinata," and this time when he said it, he was sure.

Kenma nodded, wearing a conflicted smile, "Yeah." 

Nothing was funny, but Kageyama laughed anyway. And then Kenma was laughing too and they were shaking their heads at the ridiculousness of the situation.

“It kind of feels nice,” Kageyama commented, “knowing that I’m not alone in this.” 

Kenma smiled, and Kageyama thought it was a beautiful smile, the sight of it making his own lips curl upward. 

“What are we going to do?” Kenma asked, but Kageyama didn’t have an answer. 

“I don’t know,” He yawned, only then realizing how tired he was, “We can figure it out later.”

Kenma nodded, “Do you want to go to sleep?” 

No, Kageyama thought, he didn’t want to go to sleep. He wanted to keep talking to Kenma, but his body was exhausted, and he didn’t want to bore Kenma. 

“Not really, but I should.” 

“I probably should, too, I guess.”

Silence passed between them before Kageyama had the courage to ask, “Kenma?” 

“Yeah?”

“I’m really glad that I know you,” and even though it was just one short sentence, it felt like a lot to Kageyama, because he wasn’t the type of person to tell people things like that. He wasn’t the type of person to tell people anything. 

Kenma seemed to understand that the words meant a lot, and for that he was grateful. When it came to Kenma, he was grateful about a lot of things. 

“I’m really glad I know you, too.”

Kageyama smiled. It was tired and small, but it was happy. 

“Goodnight, Kenma.” 

“Goodnight, Tobio.” 

When Kageyama pressed end call, he let his head flop onto the pillow below him, sighing to the ceiling. He thought about the way Kenma said his name, and how it made his chest ache with a sort of longing, the same sort of longing he felt every time he looked at Hinata. 

When he fell asleep, he dreamed of Kenma and Hinata. They were playing volleyball at a park, and Kenma and Kageyama were taking turns setting to Hinata. Hinata was so full of energy that Kageyama thought he might burst, and his smile was too big for his face and his eyes were shining so bright and Kageyama was happy. He was stupidly happy. 

However, when he woke up hours later, all he could remember of the dream was that he’d been kissed. Kissed by Hinata, and then kissed by Kenma. His heart was beating too fast for his chest, and when he looked down to see a still sleeping Hinata, arm wrapped around his stomach, the pace only quickened. 

He jumped from the bed, unable to deal with this right now. Unable to deal with it probably ever. He grabbed his bag from the floor, rushing for the door. Maybe it was rude to leave before his friend even woke, but he needed to get out of there before that happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they are really awkward together okay!! they always have hinata with them so talking without him is weird?? and they're still trying to figure out their friendship and what they are and juST


	7. Chapter 7

> _To: Kageyama_  
>  _From: Hinata_  
>  are you okay?? why did you leave?? 

Kageyama looked down at the message, writing out a complete lie in response. He felt bad, but what else was he supposed to say? That he had to leave because if he didn't he might do something stupid like kiss Hinata? Yeah, that wasn't an option. 

>   
>  _To: Hinata_  
>  _From: Kageyama_  
>  I woke up with a stomach ache. I didn't want to get you sick. 
> 
> _To: Kageyama_  
>  _From: Hinata_  
>  KAGEYAMA
> 
> _To: Kageyama_  
>  _From: Hinata_  
>  YOU'RE SO STUPID
> 
> _To: Kageyama_  
>  _From: Hinata_  
>  YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST WOKE ME UP MY MOM COULD HAVE GIVEN YOU A RIDE HOME
> 
> _To: Kageyama_  
>  _From: Hinata_  
>  if you're not better by monday the entire team will come to your house and fight you
> 
> _To: Kageyama_  
>  _From: Hinata_  
>  get some sleep and eat some soup
> 
> _To: Hinata_  
>  _From: Kageyama_  
>  Okay. See you Monday. 

Kageyama tossed his phone onto his bed, not wanting to look at it every second and wonder if Hinata was going to text him, wonder if Kenma was going to text him. He didn't want to think about them right now. He strolled out of his bedroom, making his way to the living room and plopping down on the couch.  

He searched the channels, and when he found nothing, he let the television play cartoons while he curled up on the couch and pretended he was paying attention.  It took him half an hour to doze off, and this time when he slept, it was dreamless, and he was grateful. 

 

 

He woke to the sound of cupboards being opened and closed. He glanced to the kitchen, finding his mom busy putting away groceries. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, noticing the television was no longer playing. Kageyama made it to his feet, walking until he'd reached his mother, who had her back turned to him.

"Mom?" he asked, causing her to jump. 

She laughed, turning to her son, "Morning, sleepyhead, or afternoon, since it's almost five o'clock."

He sighed, because now he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight, but he did feel more well rested than he had in a long time. 

Kageyama helped his mom put the rest of the groceries away before he headed back to his room, picking up his phone without thinking about it. 27 missed messages. Kageyama's heart skipped a beat, and it was unmistakably happy, because waking up without any messages would have felt weird and out of place. 

He scrolled through the conversation, which was mostly unimportant, but he stopped when he saw his name.

> _To: Kageyama, Hinata_  
>  _From: Kenma_  
>  is tobio still with you?
> 
> _To: Kageyama, Kenma_  
>  _From: Hinata_  
>  he went home before i woke up :(
> 
> _To: Kageyama, Kenma_  
>  _From: Hinata_  
>  he got sick
> 
> _To: Kageyama, Hinata_  
>  _From: Kenma_  
>  sounds like someone misses him 
> 
> _To: Kageyama, Kenma_  
>  _From: Hinata_  
>  NOPE
> 
> _To: Kageyama, Kenma_  
>  _From: Hinata_  
>  NOT AT ALL

Kageyama rolled his eyes, but he was smiling, not the least bit annoyed. Texting them couldn't hurt. It wasn't like they could see his reactions, which meant he was safe. (At least that's what he told himself.)

> _To: Hinata, Kenma_  
>  _From: Kageyama_  
>  I hate you both
> 
> _To: Hinata, Kenma_  
>  _From: Kageyama_  
>  I was sleeping peacefully 
> 
> _To: Hinata, Kenma_  
>  _From: Kageyama_  
>  Only to wake up to 27 messages 
> 
> _To: Kageyama, Kenma_  
>  _From: Hinata_  
>  KAGEYAMA
> 
> _To: Kageyama, Kenma_  
>  _From: Hinata_  
>  shut up you love us 
> 
> _To: Kageyama, Kenma_  
>  _From: Hinata_  
>  he loves us, doesn't he kenma?
> 
> _To: Kageyama, Hinata_  
>  _From: Kenma_  
>  how could he not love us?
> 
> _To: Kageyama, Kenma_  
>  _From: Hinata_  
>  SORRY KAGEYAMA YOU HAVE TO LOVE US
> 
> _To: Hinata, Kenma_  
>  _From: Kageyama_  
>  I can love you and hate you at the same time 
> 
> _To: Kageyama, Kenma_  
>  _From: Hinata_  
>  OK BUT YOU MOSTLY LOVE US
> 
> _To: Hinata, Kenma_  
>  _From: Kageyama_  
>  Whatever you say
> 
> _To: Kageyama, kenma_  
>  _From: Hinata_  
>  wait if it's whatever i say i have a lot more to say
> 
> _To: Kageyama, Hinata_  
>  _From: Kenma_  
>  oh no tobio look what you've done

The next twelve texts were requests from Hinata, the last one being that Kageyama stop hitting him.

> _To: Hinata, Kenma_  
>  _From: Kageyama_  
>  That'll never happen
> 
> _To: Kageyama, kenma_  
>  _From: Hinata_  
>  WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO ME
> 
> _To: Kageyama, Hinata_  
>  _From: Kenma_  
>  i think that's how he shows he cares 
> 
> _To: Hinata, Kenma_  
>  _From: Kageyama_  
>  Nope because I don't care
> 
> _To: Kageyama, Hinata_  
>  _From: Kenma_  
>  not even a little?
> 
> _To: Hinata, Kenma_  
>  _From: Kageyama_  
>  Not even a little

Kageyama thought that maybe he should put his phone down, attempt to do some homework or something, but he really didn't want to. So instead, he opened his laptop and turned on some music, getting comfortable in his bed.

> _To: Kageyama, Hinata_  
>  _From: Kenma_  
>  ok so i have an idea
> 
> _To: Hinata, Kenma_  
>  _From: Kageyama_  
>  For once someone that isn't hinata has an idea
> 
> _To: Kageyama, kenma_  
>  _From: Hinata_  
>  HEY
> 
> _To: Kageyama, Hinata_  
>  _From: Kenma_  
>  i've been playing his game and it's an app and if you download it we can all play together, you'll just have to tell me your names so i can add you

When it came to Kenma and games, he knew this could occupy them for a while, and he wasn't opposed to that idea.  
  
Fifteen short minutes later, they'd started a voice call on Skype so they could talk while playing the game. Kageyama couldn't help himself from smiling he entire time, his friends getting so into the game, an array of noises coming from his computer.

Despite the nerves that still existed because of his feelings, Kageyama was happy. He was happy because he got to spend his entire night talking to Hinata and Kenma, and as long as that didn't change, maybe it wouldn't matter if Hinata knew how he felt. Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so!! exciting news!! there's going to be 9 chapters in this which means we only have two more to go, and the last one will serve as an epilogue of sorts. i'm planning on making the next chapter a bit longer than the others have been? WE'LL SEE
> 
> thank u all for your kind words and comments!!
> 
> when this is finished, i would def be interested in writing more kagehinaken so if there's anything you'd like to see written let me know!!


	8. Chapter 8

Keeping a secret from Hinata wasn’t easy, and he was beginning to think it’d be easier just to tell the idiot he had feelings for him. He woke up Wednesday morning with that goal in mind, but every tried attempt went horribly.  


The first time was right before morning practice, because he figured he might as well get it out of the way. 

“Hey, Hinata,” he started casually, and then when Hinata turned to him all smiles, his stomach twisted and what came out was, “Don’t miss the ball, dumbass.” He pushed past Hinata, his face growing red. 

The second time was worse. It was lunch, and Hinata had just finished blabbing on about volleyball goals, and while Kageyama may have acted like it was a chore to listen, he wouldn’t have wanted to spend his lunch any other way. 

He had Hinata’s attention, and he figured now was the perfect opportunity. “I have something to tell you,” he informed, sure that this time he would get the words out. Hinata looked at him, eyes serious, because he could tell that this was a serious situation, and Kageyama wasn’t really sure how a boy who was jumping around in his seat seconds ago could become this earnest in such a short amount of time but it only made him like Hinata more, and suddenly everything he wanted to say was lost, and all that came out instead was, “I need to get another milk.” 

Hinata gasped, offended, “I can’t believe you. I thought you actually needed to tell me something!” 

Kageyama shrugged, because what else was he supposed to do? He did actually need to tell Hinata something, but apparently he didn’t know how. 

The third time, however, had made Kageyama want to sink into the floor and disappear. They were in the locker room after practice, and they’d somehow managed to be the first ones inside, and Kageyama thought if he could just get the words out before everyone came inside, then Hinata would know and they wouldn’t have to talk about it. At least not right away. 

“Hinata,” he said, feeling ready this time. Hinata’s turned to him, listening. 

At the same time Kageyama said, “I like you,” the rest of their teammates came barging through the door, laughter making his words go unheard. 

Hinata stepped closer, “What’d you say? I couldn’t hear you because of all the noise.” 

“I said you smell bad,” Kageyama replied before he could stop himself. He hurried to change after that, unable to look Hinata in the face. He was so, so stupid. He thought telling Hinata would be easier than not telling him, but somehow he only managed to screw it up, every single time. 

He left the locker room without saying goodbye to anyone, pulling his phone out of his pocket and doing the only thing left that might be able to help him. 

> _To: Kenma_  
>  From: Kageyama  
>  I tried telling Hinata I like him. I keep messing it up.
> 
> _To: Kageyama_  
>  From: Kenma  
>  so you didn’t tell him then? how do you keep messing it up?
> 
> _To: Kenma_  
>  From: Kageyama  
>  Can I call you?
> 
> _To: Kageyama  
>  From: Kenma_  
>  sure

Kageyama sighed to himself before pressing call, Kenma picking up on the second ring. 

“So what happened?” Kenma asked, patience in his tone. 

Kageyama shook his head, even though Kenma couldn’t see the action. “I tried telling Hinata I like him because I don’t like keeping this secret from him, but it was so bad, Kenma.” He let out a breath, recounting the misery of the day, “I was going to tell him this morning, but I ended up chickening out and being an assole. I told him not to miss the ball and then just stormed past him! But compared to the other two times, that’s nothing.” He paused, giving Kenma a chance to talk.

“Well, you’re always an asshole anyway so I doubt Hinata noticed a difference.” 

Kageyama wanted to object, but he knew Kenma wasn’t trying to be rude, he was just pointing out a fact. A fact that Kageyama couldn’t deny. 

“The second time, I told him I needed to tell him something, and he got so serious. You know what I told him? I told him I needed to get a milk.” Kageyama put a hand through his hair, wanting to punch himself in the face just thinking about it. 

Kenma actually laughed at that, like it was funny, like Kageyama’s embarrassing predicament was something to laugh at. 

“It’s not funny!” Kageyama objected. 

“It kind of is,” Kenma insisted, laughter in his voice. 

Okay, maybe it was a little bit funny, and then Kageyama couldn’t help himself from joining Kenma’s laughter, the sound making his chest feel lighter. 

Kageyama made a noise that was something between a laugh and sigh, “The last time I tried, I actually told him. I said that I liked him. But our teammates came into the locker room at the exact time and Hinata couldn’t hear me. He asked me what I said, and I could have just said it again, but instead I told him that he smells bad.” 

“You’re not great with words, are you?” Kenma’s tone was sympathetic. 

“Obviously.” 

“Me either,” Kenma admitted, and then, after a short silence, “I have an idea, if you want to hear it, but I don’t know if it’ll be useful.”

“I’m open to anything.” 

“We could always...tell him together? I don’t know, though, how you feel about that. It’s probably a little bit weird.” 

Kageyama nodded, stopping only when he remembered Kenma couldn’t see what he was doing, “Yes,” he said quickly, “I mean, it feels better that way. If we tell him together. I like that idea.” 

When Friday came around, Kageyama couldn’t keep the nerves away. Kenma had suggested that they tell Hinata Friday night, and Kageyama had no reason to disagree, but now he was starting to think he should have held it off longer. 

No, no. That wouldn’t have helped anything. He sucked in a deep breath, exhaled, and accepted that today they would tell Hinata. He felt better, at least, knowing that he wasn’t alone. No matter what, Kenma had his back, and he had Kenma’s. 

Getting through the day wasn’t as hard difficult as he’d thought it’d be. He worked himself hard during practice, attempted (and failed) to understand what his teachers were saying, and he only called Hinata a dumbass three times. 

It was on the walk back to Hinata’s house that he realized how badly this could mess things up. They’d set up plans for another Friday night skype call, but this one was different from the last. This one could ruin his friendship with Hinata. This one could stop the three of them from talking again. He couldn’t go back to being lonely. 

Maybe it wasn’t worth the risk, or maybe he was just overthinking it. This was Hinata, afterall. Hinata wouldn’t care. But what if he did? What if he did care and it messed them up? What if it got in the way of their playing? Kageyama certainly wouldn’t allow that. 

“Kageyama!” The sound of his voice being shouted got his attention, and he looked at Hinata, blinking. 

“What?”

“Are you okay? You look like you’re gonna throw up.” 

Kageyama glared at Hinata, “Shut up, dumbass. I’m fine.” 

“Okay, well, we’re at my house.”

“What are you waiting for, then? Let’s go,” Kageyama started walking towards the house, Hinata yelling a response at his back.

“I needed to make sure you weren’t gonna throw up inside my house!” 

When they walked inside, the house was dark. 

“Where is everyone?” Kageyama questioned.

“Oh! I forgot to tell you. My mom took Natsu to visit our grandparents for the weekend so it’s just us.” 

Well, at least if things went badly and Kageyama had to leave he wouldn’t have to deal with Hinata’s mother wondering what happened. 

“Turn on the lights before you trip and fall on something.” 

Seconds later, the lights were on, and Hinata was staring at him, and even though he looked offended, Kageyama knew he wasn’t. “You’d be the one to trip and fall, not me.” 

“Whatever.”

“Do you think Kenma will be ready to skype?” Hinata asked once they were in his room, excitement seeping into his voice. 

Kageyama’s heart started beating faster. “He said he’d be ready whenever, so probably,” Kageyama kept his tone casual, despite the fact that casual was the last thing he felt. 

Hinata grabbed his computer from the desk, opening it when he was positioned comfortably on his bed. Kageyama sat next to him, trying to remain calm. He could do this. He had Kenma. There was no going back now. 

Hinata opened skype, “I’m just gonna press call.”

Kageyama nodded, unable to form an actual response. 

When Kenma answered, and his face flashed across the screen, Kageyama felt a little better. Then Kenma smiled, and that helped, too. 

“Hey Kenma!” Hinata chirped, full of excitement. It was cute to watch, the way Hinata lit up every time he saw Kenma, or talked to Kenma, or mentioned Kenma. 

“Hi Shouyou,” Kenma replied, and now he looked nervous, and Kageyama was glad he wasn’t the only one. “Uh, I wanted to tell you something. Me and Kageyama both.”

Hinata’s eyes widened, and he looked from Kenma to Kageyama, trying to figure out what was going on. 

This was going to happen. Right now. 

Skeptically, Hinata questioned, “What do you want to tell me?”

Kageyama let out a nervous breath, “The thing is—”

“—we like you,” Kenma finished, and Kageyama was grateful, because he wasn’t sure he’d have been able to get the words out. Not when Hinata was so close, looking at him the way he was. 

Hinata looked confused, “I like you too?” His eyes darted between the two boys, “Is that all you wanted to tell me? I thought it was going to be something serious.” 

And of course Hinata wouldn’t understand. Of course he’d make them explain it. 

“No, Hinata, we mean like, we like you.” Kageyama knew that wasn’t much better, but what else was he supposed to say? 

“The crush kind of like,” Kenma clarified. 

Apparently, Hinata still wasn’t getting the big deal. He was looking at them as if they were telling him the most obvious thing in the world. Kageyama was about to explain further when Hinata’s words stunned him to a stop. 

“I thought we all liked each other,” Hinata confessed. “I didn’t know it was a thing we were hiding or something. Because like, I like you both, and you guys seemed to be getting along really well, so…” 

Kageyama was pretty sure he’d lost his ability to talk. Hinata liked him. Hinata liked Kenma. Hinata thought Kenma and Kageyama liked each other. 

Did Kageyama like Kenma? He’d been so preoccupied with his crush on Hinata that he hadn’t really thought about. Maybe he’d dreamt of Kenma kissing him, but that didn’t necessarily mean he liked him. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized talking to Kenma made him happy. Hinata wasn’t the only one that’d been making his stomach flutter. 

“I like Tobio.” 

The words snapped his attention back to reality. Had Kenma just said he liked him? Had that really happened? 

“Kageyama, you look like you’re gonna die,” Hinata pointed out, causing Kageyama to push him into the wall.

“Shut up, idiot.”

He huffed dramatically, before calming himself down and looking at the two people who had just admitted they liked him. 

And suddenly, it seemed so obvious. Of course he liked Kenma. And of course they all liked each other. He was just mad that Hinata had figured it out before him. Hinata, of all people. 

“I guess we all like each other, then,” Kageyama said, a smile peeking up as he did. 

“You guys are so slow,” Hinata joked, and they all started laughing. 

Everything was going to be okay. Everything was going to be better than okay. 

They spent all night talking, and Kageyama thought he’d never get sick of this. He’d never get sick of them.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WRITING THIS HAS BEEN SO MUCH FUN?? AND I APPRECIATE EVERYONE THAT'S BEEN READING IT SO SO MUCH!!  
> the last chapter will be set a few months later and they all get to be together in person!! it will be full of fluff!!  
> if you're in kagehinaken hell like me pLS talk to me on tumblr @ sncwbarrys  
> and ofc i'm always here for fic ideas?? I WILL WRITE WHAT U WANNA SEE MAN  
> also if ur into poly rarepairs i'm 94% sure i'm gonna be writing some iwaoisuga soon SOOO  
> ANywaY I LOVE U ALL THANKS FOR EVERYTHING, ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO!! (i'm hoping to have it posted on saturday or sunday)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so gay and so weak and so in love with kenma and kagehinaken!! this chapter is written in kenma's pov?? because i felt like it was a fitting way to end the story??  
> END THE STORY  
> ah. i really can't believe this is the end.  
> to everyone that's been reading, commenting, leaving kudos, you mean so soso sos so so much to me. thank u thank u thank u  
> and as i said in the first chapter, this wouldn't be a thing without shou, aka oona, aka my weeb of a crisp. (she's amazing and is currently working on a REALLY REALLY good kagehina fantasy prince au thing, go check it out if u like to cry)  
> ANYWAY, HERE IT IS, THE LAST CHAPTER

To say that Kenma was nervous would be an understatement. Right now, at this exact second in time, Shouyou and Tobio were on their way to his house. They would be inside his home. They would sleep on his bed. They would sit at his dining room table. For one weekend, Shouyou and Tobio were completely his. He would get to touch them, and hug them, and sleep in the same bed as them. He would get to kiss them. It didn’t seem real.

After all the months of texting, after all the shared words between them, wishing they could be together in person, it was finally happening. But what happened when they had to leave? What happened when Shouyou and Tobio left, and he was all alone again? They would have each other, and he’d be all these miles away. It wasn’t fair. It made his heart hurt just thinking about it. He wanted what they had. He wanted to be able to see them whenever he pleased, and not just through his computer screen.

Kuroo had told him to relax, that everything would be fine, and he was trying, but no matter how hard he tried he still felt on edge. He needed to do something, to occupy himself until they arrived. If he didn't, he’d go out of his mind.

But before he could bring himself to start anything, his phone lit up in his hand, and he sighed to himself, completely hopeless. Attached to the text was a picture of Shouyou and Tobio, Shouyou smiling brightly and Tobio looking at him with false annoyance.

> _To: Kenma  
>  From: Hinata_  
>  half an hour away!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kenma smiled down at the picture, warmth filling his entire being. Everything about them made him buzz with happiness, made him feel lighter, made him breathe easier. Kenma wasn't sure what exactly love was, but he was almost certain he was falling into it. For all he knew, he could have already fallen victim to the feeling. All he knew for certain was that he cared for these boys in a way he hadn't expected to care for anybody.

They knew how to make him smile when he was feeling down, which had never been an easy task. Before them, Kuroo had been the only one cable of calming him, of keeping him grounded. But somehow, with their soft smiles and their soothing words, they’d figured it out as well.

He didn't think he’d ever find the words to thank them, but he didn't think he’d ever need to, because they knew without being told. They knew, that with every laugh and every eye roll and every goodnight, Kenma was also saying that he appreciated them. Kenma was also saying thank you. _Thank you for lifting me up. Thank you for being there. Thank you for caring._

Kenma plopped against the couch cushions, stomach swirling with emotions. Every second they weren't here was a second Kenma longed for them to be. He wondered how he’d deal with them leaving, how he’d survive the pain of missing them when he knew what it was like to have them. When he knew what it was like to fall asleep with them and wake up with them and hold them.

His phone once again lit up with a text, another photo attached. This time, it was a picture of Tobio looking out the train window, a light, happy smile on his lips. Kenma thought it was one of the most beautiful things he’d ever seen. Kenma thought he wanted to see that smile everyday. Kenma thought what Hinata must have felt taking that picture, being so close to him.

> _To: Kenma  
>  From: Hinata_  
>  he’s thinking about you

Kenma closed his eyes, sucking in a breath. The way they unraveled him without even trying, the way they made his heart jump in his chest with just a few words, it was something Kenma would never get used to. It was a kind of love Kenma had never expected to receive. It wasn't that he’d thought he’d spend his entire life alone, it was more that he’d felt he’d never find anyone he truly fit with, someone he’d be blissfully happy with. He’d never expected his heart to beat happily, so full it might burst.

But Shouyou and Tobio, they fit. The three of them together felt so right, so natural. So maybe that’s why he’d never expected to find the right person, because he hadn't been waiting for just one person. He’d been waiting for them, together. Kenma couldn't imagine it being any other way. He didn't want to. He didn't have to. It was strange to think there was a time when his crush had extended to Shouyou alone. It was strange to think their was a time when Tobio and he had been oblivious to the feelings they all shared together, while Shouyou had known all along.

If the first text had been accurate, Kenma had ten more minutes until his boyfriends arrived. _Boyfriends_. The word made him smile. When the three of them had established that they all shared romantic feelings for one another, the next conversation had been about a relationship. It’d been a pretty short conversation.

Tobio had asked hesitantly, “So, uh, does this mean—”

And Hinata had come to his rescue, “That we’re all boyfriends now? Yeah!” That was that.

When Kenma had recounted the event to Kuroo, he’d looked at him in complete shock, shaking his head as he questioned, “You mean to tell me that you have two boyfriends and I don’t even have one?” Kenma had shrugged, and Kuroo went on about the unfairness of the situation, insisting that Kenma needed to help him get his love life on track. And though he didn’t say it, Kenma knew that his friend was happy for him. That was the thing with Kuro and Kenma, they never needed words to understand how the other felt. They just knew.

> _To: Kenma_  
>  From: Hinata  
>  WE JUST GOT OFF THE TRAIN WE’RE HEADING TO YOUR HOUSE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> _To: Hinata  
>  From: Kenma_  
>  see you soon! can’t wait

Despite the calmness of his text, Kenma felt anything but calm. He felt that if his heart started beating any faster in his chest it might suddenly give out. He felt that if the nerves bouncing in his stomach didn’t chill the fuck out, he might literally have to throw up.

He stayed seated, shifting awkwardly in anticipation. He was glad that his parents weren’t around to see him. He was glad they’d decided to take the weekend to go on a short vacation, trusting Kenma enough to leave him alone with his friends, because he hadn't explained yet to his parents what Shouyou and Tobio were to him. He figured he’d save that conversation for later.

There was a knock on his door, and Kenma shot up, not making it farther than that. This was it. He was seconds from seeing Shouyou and Tobio, seconds from holding them in his arms. He forced himself to move forward, forced himself to open the door.

He was faced with a head of orange hair, smiling so brightly he could have been the sun, and a nervous boy standing next to him, holding his hand and evident fondness flushing his features when he caught Kenma’s eye. The image in front of him, however, was fleeting, as soon he was being wrapped into a giant hug, two sets of arms around him. He sank into the hug, hoping they would never pull away.

“I can’t believe this is really happening,” he said, voice full of awe, “I can’t believe you’re really here.” They were standing in his doorway, arms wrapped tightly around him, and he was so happy he didn't know what to do with it all.

Shouyou and Tobio had their heads resting on each of his shoulders, nuzzling as close to him as they could manage. They needed this as much as he did. They’d longed for this as much as he did. They wanted to stay like this forever as much as he did.

Suddenly, the nerves were gone, replaced only by content comfort. It seemed silly that he’d ever been nervous in the first place. This was Shouyou and Tobio. He didn't have to be nervous with them. He didn't have to be anything but himself with them.

“I don’t think we’ll ever be able to leave,” Tobio spoke into his chest, and Shouyou hummed in agreement.

Of course, they all knew that the weekend would come to an end, and Shouyou and Tobio would have to leave no matter how much they wanted to stay, but for now, they were together, and that was all that mattered.

They spent their days bantering among each other, playing volleyball in his backyard (Shouyou’s request), attempting, and somehow failing, to make cookies, eating them anyway. They spent their days sitting on the couch, limbs tangled together, the TV playing in the background as they talked effortlessly. They spent their nights whispering words of affection, running hands down body parts, snuggling like their lives depended on it. They spent their nights kissing, lips pressed together, exploring other parts of their bodies, sucking hickies into skin, hickies that would remain a few extra days than they had together, a reminder that they were together, a reminder that they would be together again.  

When it was time to say their goodbyes, Kenma’s heart felt heavy, and it didn’t matter how tightly Shouyou and Tobio held him, he couldn’t stop the tears that rolled down his cheeks. Tobio’s arm was wrapped around his waist, and he pressed soft kisses into his hair while Shouyou kissed his tear stained cheeks.

It was when Shouyou choked out, “We’ll see each other again,” that he realized he wasn’t the only one crying. The last few days had been more than he could have ever hoped for, making their departure that much more difficult. How could he go back to texting and skyping when he knew what it was like to kiss them, to hold them? How could that be enough?

“Please don’t leave,” he begged, even though he knew they had no choice, even though he knew they wanted to stay as much as he wanted them to.

Shouyou pulled away then, and Kenma was about to ask why when he started taking off his hoodie, handing it to Kenma, “Keep this until the next time we see each other.”

And then, before he had time to say a word, Tobio was taking off his as well, “Keep this, too.”

It wasn’t much compared to having them here with him, but since he couldn’t have that, he appreciated that he could have this. His heart hurt, but it was also so full of love, so full of want for these two boys, holding him in their arms.

He loosened his grip on them, knowing they had to leave soon. His hand slid down to grab theirs, and he looked between them, hoping his eyes gave away how he felt, because he knew his words would never come close, “I’m going to miss you so much. I—” He let out a shaky breath, “I don’t know how in the world I got so lucky.”

Tobio smiled, it was somehow both so happy, and so sad, “I thought Hinata was supposed to be the cheesy one.”

Kenma laughed, and Shouyou lightly pushed Tobio’s side, causing him to sway slightly.

Five minutes after they were gone, Kenma received a text. Attached was a picture of Shouyou and Tobio frowning, forming a heart between their hands.

> _To: Kenma  
>  From: Hinata_  
>  we miss you so so so so so so so so much already

Yeah, it was hard being apart from them, but he’d get to see them again. And until then, he had their endless texts, calls, and Skype sessions to hold him over. Everything would would be fine. Everything would be more than fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST WANTED TO GIVE ONE LAST THANK YOU  
> I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH  
> ALSO I KNOW I SAID THIS WAS GONNA BE PURE FLUFF BUT IT GOT A LIL ANGSTY??? I'M SORRY MAN  
> LISTEN THO THEY CARE SO MUCH FOR EACH OTHER AND I C R Y
> 
> fun fact: when i was describing kenma getting texts from hina and kags and feelin all !!! i was just thinkin about the way i feel sometimes when i get a text from oona and my heart does lame things and im just like wow lilly ur so hecking gay stop bein gROSS!!! 
> 
> PLEASE TALK TO ME ON TUMBLR @SNCWBARRYS I REALLY REALLY WANNA TALK ABOUT HAIKYUU AND KAGEHINAKEN


End file.
